


Tickles

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Tickling, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a foot massage, Bull discovers something about Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Cócegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850447) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> "Prompt. Adoribull 'Tickle' because the people need relief from the angst.", "Send me a 'Tickle' and I'll write a drabble about character discovering the other is ticklish", sent by cwnannwn/Alfer.

Bull held one of Dorian’s feet, gently taking the boot while trying not to let any of the snow fall on the bed. Dorian’s skin was cold, and Bull made a mental note to buy him proper snow boots once they got back.

“Well, get on with it, my footsies are freezing,” Dorian complained, although at first he had been reluctant to accept the massage.

“Always so impatient, we’ll have to work on that.”

Bull heated some cream between his hands, before taking the foot again. For a moment, all he did was cover it with his hands, letting the heat spread. Once he was satisfied, he started gently moving his thumbs in circles, pressing against the soles.

A strange noise made Bull look up, and Dorian was biting his lip. “Everything ok?”

“Yes, please don’t mind me, keep going.”

Bull narrowed his eye, but obeyed. Just a moment later, Dorian violently retracted his foot, covering his mouth with a hand.

“Sorry, it’s not usually this bad,” Dorian said, once he managed to call himself a bit.

Bull finally connected the dots, and grinned widely. “Don’t tell me you are ticklish.”

Dorian’s eyes widened. “No, no, no, don’t you dare!”


End file.
